Justinian the Great
Justinian I (c. 482 – 14 November 565), sometimes known as Justinian the Great, was a Byzantine (East Roman) emperor from 527 to 565. During his reign, Justinian sought to revive the empire's greatness and reconquer the lost western half of the historical Roman Empire. Tossup Questions # This man's namesake plague prevented further expansion after his conquests of Carthage, Gibraltar, and Ravenna. After this man's forces won at Dara, he signed the "Eternal Peace" with Khosrau I, and this man's advisors included John of Cappadocia and Peter Barsymes. This man attempted to end Monophysitism by imprisoning Pope Vigilius. Procopius lambasted this man in his Secret History. Tribonian revised this man's policies, and his generals Mundus, Narses, and * Belisarius put down the Nika Riots. Creator of the Institutions of Civil Law, or Corpus Juris Civilis, for 10 points, name this husband of Theodora, the Byzantine emperor who constructed the Hagia Sophia. # The scholars Theophilus and Dorotheus were commissioned during the reign of this man to write the Instituones section of one work. The unwilling Hypatius was nearly made emperor during one event under this man's reign. That revolt under this ruler featured mobs who wanted Tribonian and John the Cappodoccian dismissed from office and saw the mob-like Blues and the Greens erupt into violence in the hippodrome. This man's buildings and campaign against the Goths were the subject of two long historical works by Procopius, whose reign was sharply critiqued in the Secret History. For 10 points, identify this husband of Theodora, known for employing Belisarius and his great law code. # Two of this ruler's generals defeated King Totila at the Battle of Taginae and King Gelimer at the Battle of Tricamarum. He supported the former general, a eunuch named Narses who distrusted John the Cappadocian, while mostly ignoring the latter general * Belisarius; he sent those two men to stop Hypatius and put down rowdy chariot-racing fans in the Nika riots. This husband of Theodora issued the Corpus Juris Civilis, a Christian law code for his nation. For 10 points, name this great 6th-century Byzantine emperor. # This ruler patronized such poets as Romanus the Melodist. This ruler took advantage of the death of Amalasuntha to invade Sicily. This man's reign saw a loss to Gelimer at Ad Decimum, but at Tricamarum generals serving this ruler defeated the Vandals. Another conflict occurring during this ruler's reign saw a major defeat at Callinicum, which was followed by a truce known as the Eternal Peace. He put down unrest instigated by members of the Blue and Green factions, and one of his most important achievements, which was overseen by Tribonian, solidified the power of the emperor and outlawed certain religious practices. For 10 points, name this Byzantine emperor, husband of Theodora and author of a revolutionary legal code. # This leader signed a peace treaty with Khosrau I in 532 to end his empire's Iberian War with the Sassanid Empire. The partisans of the chariot racing factions in his capital rose up against him in the Nika riots, and he appointed Tribonian to review and draft new laws. He waged wars against the Visigoths and the Vandals and gained Italy and parts of North Africa, with much thanks to the ability of his general, Belisarius. Rebuilding the Hagia Sophia and rewriting Roman laws, for 10 points, identify this 483 to 565 ruler of the Byzantine Empire. # This ruler's Syrian treasurer Peter Barsymes speculated recklessly on grains and set up a silk monopoly. His general Mundus helped put down a rebellion led by Hypatius that began at the (*) Hippodrome. Tribonian revised this man's namesake legal code, and Procopius wrote a Secret History in which he attacked this ruler's empress as a tyrannical harlot. He sent Narses and Belisarius to put down the Nika Riots and constructed the Hagia Sophia. For 10 points, name this husband of Theodora, a Byzantine emperor known as "the Great."